Strange, But Hers
by Mistress of the Shadow Realm
Summary: Yami wakes up in the middle of the night to see her girlfriend isn't in bed with her. Gift for zack-fair for prideshipping secret santa.


There's something so _enjoyable_ about stretching out when you're bordering the line between slumber and being awake. The way your energy flows throughout every inch of your body, leaving behind a pleasant tingle that greets you as you wake. Everything about it is perfect, but it's even better if you have the warmth of the one you love by your side.

Wait.

Crimson eyes snapped open and scanned the entirety of the bed. Her lover was absent and the warmth she usually supplied was nonexistent.

 _Well, this is not acceptable at all._

Yami slid out of bed, shivering at the chill that covered her once the blanket slipped from her body. _Where is she?_ The duelist's eyes landed on her girlfriend's favorite trench coat and she frowned because Seto never left it behind.

 _Might as well make use of it._

The coat was huge on Yami but that was only part of its charm. It smelled like Seto's perfume and was almost as warm as the woman herself. The thought of Yami's girlfriend made a smile creep onto her face.

Until she looked at the clock.

 _2:19 am_

Yami frowned and her eyebrows furrowed in disappointment. Seto was known for her insomnia due to work related stress, and Seto's solution was to work until she was tired. _Idiot._ Yami thought with an exasperated sigh as she began the walk to Seto's home office.

As expected the door was cracked open, lights off except for the faint glow of a computer screen. _Too predictable._ She slipped in to the dark room, her eyes locked on to the illuminated face of her lover in the night.

Seto didn't look away from the computer when she heard Yami enter, nor did she stop typing as her girlfriend walked over.

"Couldn't sleep?" Seto sighed and looked to her girlfriend, mouth open and ready to answer. She stopped short as she took in the sight of her significantly shorter girlfriend wearing her coat that dragged behind her like a dress. It was both very amusing and endearing.

Seto wrapped her arms around Yami's waist and pulled her into her lap. "No, but I didn't want to wake you up either. So I came here to do some work." She rested her head on Yami's shoulder, a small sign of her oncoming tiredness.

Yami wrapped her arms around Seto's neck and gently ran her fingers through the silky brown locks. "You should've woken me. I would've played with your hair or given you a back rub. You know you shouldn't be working in the middle of the night," She murmured as she rested her head over Seto's.

Yami could practically _feel_ Seto's eye roll. "I was just doing some quick work. I was going to come back soon." Yami highly doubted it. She pressed a kiss to the top of Seto's head and pulled back to look her girlfriend's dazzling blue eyes.

"Well that won't work because I want to sleep, which is hard to do when I don't have you supplying me with warmth." A ghost of a smirk played on Yami's lips, an expression that in their rival days used to make Seto's blood boil in anger. Now it made her blood boil for something _else._

Not tonight of course. They were both very tired but Yami refused to sleep without the CEO. Sometimes Seto felt bad that Yami's sleep schedule suffered because of her insomnia, but the Queen of Games always claimed it was fine. Always a people pleaser. She got it from her sister, Yugi.

Seto powered down her computer and kept Yami in her arms as she stood. Yami gripped onto Seto, startled as the CEO picked her up as if she weighed nothing. She would never fail to be amazed at Seto's strength. To her, the safest place in the world was in Seto's arms.

"Why are you wearing my coat anyway?" Seto murmured as she carried Yami to their room. The smaller duelist simply buried her face into the CEO's neck, fully intending to fall back asleep once she was comfortable enough.

"Too cold. I needed the warmth since _someone_ left the bed." Yami accused in a tired grumble.

Seto entered their room and shut the door with her foot, not wanting to lose her balance while holding her girlfriend. She carried Yami to bed and laid down, pulling the Queen of Games close against her chest.

"And you couldn't wear something of your own?" The affectionate nuzzle against the top of Yami's head counteracted the mild annoyance in Seto's tone.

Yami just smiled and wrapped her arms around Seto's waist, always the cuddly one when she was tired. "I could've. But your clothes smell like you. It's nice." She peered up at the CEO, red eyes meeting blue.

"I love you."

Seto leaned down to lightly brush their lips together. "You're a dork. But I love you too."

It was rare to hear Seto say those words so openly, so Yami cherished every moment of it even though she was called a dork. "You're _so_ romantic, you know that?" Her eyes closed and a small smile spread on her face.

"I know." Seto followed Yami's lead and closed her eyes, moments away from surrendering herself to sleep.

"Try to leave the bed again and I'll tackle you down," Yami murmured before the duelist dozed off and began her light snoring.

Seto decided not to challenge Yami, knowing that her girlfriend would keep her word. She was strange like that. Strange, but Seto's.


End file.
